


Baby Heaven's in Your Eyes, Hell's on Your Lips

by larrymylove



Series: Sweet Where You Lay [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Pornstar Harry Styles, Pornstar Louis, Pornstars, Power Bottom Louis, Smut, Sub Louis, Teasing, Tickling, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis fall in love on the set of a porn film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Heaven's in Your Eyes, Hell's on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't know. This started out as just pure smut, but then it took on a life of it's own and they caught feelings and I caught feelings and yeah, this is the product of that.

Louis Tomlinson hated Mondays. In particular, this Monday. Because on this particular Monday, the universe seemed to hate him. His alarm hadn’t gone off, so he’d spent his morning racing around his flat trying to hurry and get his shower and get ready without being too late to work. If he was late again, he knew Nick wouldn’t be pleased with him, and if Nick wasn’t pleased with him, he’d give him a hard scene. And Louis wasn’t in the mood for that this morning. Nothing ever past his limits, of course. But still, Nick was a bit twisted sometimes when it came to punishments and Louis didn’t exactly want to spend his day being edged. No sir. So he had spent the morning racing about, cursing everything in his path, in a desperate attempt to get to work on time.

Of course, the universe had other plans.

Louis had made it downstairs and onto the main sidewalk in excellent time, which was surprising especially to him. But maybe things were looking up for him after all. All he needed to do was hail a cab, and he’d be on his way to the set. And Nick would have no reason to scold him. Louis was practically smirking, oh so proud of himself for managing to get ready in time in spite of having woken up late, when suddenly a large arm thrust out in front of him, waving down a cab.

“Uh, mate,” Louis cleared his throat, trying to stay calm and not go off on a complete stranger, “I was here before you. That’s my cab.”

“It wasn’t going to stop for you,” the man replied simply. Louis opened his mouth to argue, his eyes meeting a pair of deep forest green eyes. The man before him had curly brown hair that was tossed up in a neat bun on the center of his head. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt and a long black coat. He looked like a model. He looked gorgeous. Of course, Louis rolled his eyes. Gorgeous people always expected things handed to them. Well, he sure as shit wasn’t going to hand over his cab just like that. He needed this cab.

“You don’t know that,” Louis countered, “Besides, I need to take this cab or I’ll be late to work.”

“Your lack of time management isn’t my concern,” the man blinked at Louis. Louis felt his hands ball into fists at his sides as the man continued smoothly, “There’ll be another coming along shortly. Try to catch that one,” and he slid into the cab - _Louis’ cab._

Louis started helplessly as the cab, and the man, took off down the street. Louis felt slightly nauseous with anger. Who did that person think he was anyway? Entitled little prick, was what he was. Louis didn’t have time to worry over entitled little pricks. Louis was now going to be late to work, and Nick wasn’t going to be happy. Louis cursed the taxi, and the obnoxious, gorgeous man who’d stolen it out of his hands, before hailing down a second cab.

He could already tell that this just wasn’t going to be his day.

When he arrived to set, he was ten minutes late. And Nick made a beeline for him. Louis’ throat bobbed as Nick approached him, a script in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Louis wondered if perhaps it was possible for someone to get permanent brain damage from the amount of product it took for Nick’s quiff to be that styled. It’d explain a lot, that was for damn sure.

“Louis!” Nick smiled as he approached, “You decided to show up today.”

“Nick...I’m sorry! There was this guy and he stole my cab and…”

Nick held up a hand, “I don’t want to hear it. You’re lucky today, Tomlinson. If this were any other day, I’d make you pay for that. But today is special. Today we have a new boy on set. And he’s going to shoot with you! This is his first video, so I want you to sort of show him the ropes.”

“I’m not babysitting some newbie, Nick,” Louis shook his head, “Give him to someone else.”

“No. He’s perfect for you, Louis. You’d balance each other out well, I think. When he auditioned, I immediately had you in mind. Now then, I’ve already met with him and gave him his instructions. Basically this video is going to be improv on your part. You two are both to just do what come natural to you, with of course, some direction from me. But this is mostly just to see how you two work together on your own - to see the chemistry between the two of you. Got it?”

Louis scrubbed his hands over his face, “Nicholas. I’ve been doing this for years. I’m not here to babysit or show some new kid the ropes.”

“Oh believe me,” Nick chuckled, “He knows where those are kept.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean, Grimshaw. I don’t do newbies.”

“Well, you aren’t exactly the one _doing_ anyone,” Nick smirked. Louis hated him.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, Lou. You trust my judgment don’t you? You’ve been working with me for almost five years now, babe. When have I ever steered you wrong? You’re going to like him. Now then, go get yourself presentable. We start shooting in twenty.”

Louis opened his mouth to say something more, but Nick just turned on the heel of his boot and walked away. Louis rolled his eyes, making his way towards his dressing room. Nick did have a point though. He’d never steered Louis wrong in all the years Louis had worked for him. He was a good director, much better than a lot of directors out there. Nick listened to him when it came down to the important stuff. He always made sure Louis was totally comfortable with everything. He gave Louis a safeword and taught him the color system and had always told him that just because it was being filmed didn’t mean Louis couldn’t stop it at anytime. Louis’ comfort - all his boys’ comfort - was first and foremost to Nick. And Louis did kind of love him for that. Not to mention that Nick Grimshaw was a fucking pro when it came to aftercare. Louis supposed he could work with this new kid, if it was what Nick thought was best. How bad could it be, really?

Louis sat down at his vanity and began to apply some makeup to take the shine off his T-Zone. The bright yellow lights were sweltering. It was always too hot in his dressing room, but Louis tried not to focus on that right now. Instead, he focused his attention on his contour and highlight. Another pro of working for Nick - he always got them the best makeup. Louis dipped his brush into his Becca highlighter as someone knocked on his dressing room door. Louis sighed, lifting the brush to his cheek as he said, “It’s open.”

The door opened and Louis nearly dropped the brush from his hands. Standing there, in his robe, was the man from that morning. The cab-stealer. Louis paled as his eyes met his in the reflection of the vanity.

“ _You._ ” was all Louis could say. His tone was seething though. Surely this wasn’t who he was meant to work with. Surely not. No way. He’d refuse. He could, he knew he could. Nick would be a tad disappointed, but he’d find them different partners without much trouble. There was just no way Louis was going to work with him. He _couldn’t_ work with him.

“Hi,” the man grinned, and a dimple popped in his cheek which made Louis’ blood bubble like soda in his veins, “So...I guess we’re working together then.”

“Cab-stealer,” Louis muttered, returning to apply his highlighter, “If you think for two seconds I’m filming with you, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I’m sorry about this morning,” the man said, stepping awkwardly towards Louis, “It’s my first day here and I wanted to get here on time and was just nervous. I was a bit of a dickhead to you.”

“You’re only saying that because you want to clear your conscious before we have to work together,” Louis said accusingly, “You want to make sure I won’t bite your dick off while it’s down my throat.”

The man blinked, seemingly taken back, before saying, “You’re not one for being couth, are you?”

“Mate,” Louis chuckled humorlessly, “This is a porn set. Not Christ Church. And I’m _not_ working with you.”

“Nick seems to think otherwise.”

“Nick can get fucked,” Louis swept the highlight over his cheeks.

“Funny you say that,” the man grinned, sweeping his curls back with the flat of his hand, “when _you’re_ the one who’s going to be getting fucked in a few.”

“Yeah, well not by you I’m not,” Louis put the highlight away and reached for the bronzer again.

“We got off on the wrong foot. And I apologized for that. But Nick thinks we would be good together. And he showed me some of your previous work, and I can’t help but agree.”

“You’ve never done porn before in your life,” Louis spat the words out as if they were a bad taste in his mouth, “I’m not going to be a babysitter. I’ve done this for _years_. I hate to break it to you, Pretty Boy, but your amateur dick isn’t coming near this ass.”

“You don’t need to be a dick about this…”

“Just watch me,” Louis smirked into the vanity, examining his makeup.

Then the man did the unthinkable. He grabbed one of the extra folding chairs in Louis’ dressing room, dragged it over the vanity, and sat down next to Louis. Louis turned as coolly and as calmly as he possibly could to face the man. He’d taken his hair down from the bun, and brown curls fell past his shoulders. His fluffy robe was opened partially down the front, revealing a delicious set of ink that Louis had to admit impressed him a tad. But this was the man who’d stolen his cab from him, the man who’d acted like an entitled prick - and apparently, still was.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked.

“Sitting with you. I think we should talk about this. Before we go out there at least.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. I’m going to finish up my makeup and then I’m going to go out there and give Nick a piece of mind about you. He’ll see it my way. I can be very persuasive.”

“Look, I may be new to porn, but I’m not new to sex. I’m actually quite good at it really,” the dimple popped right along with the cockiest smirk Louis had ever seen in his entire life. He wondered how much trouble he’d be in if he stabbed this arsehole in the eye with his mascara wand. Surely he was justified if he did.

“And,” the man continued, “I want to fuck you, Louis.”

He said it so casually, but there was something in his voice that made the hairs on Louis’ neck stand on end. He tried not to let the man see that his words had affected him in the slightest though. Instead, Louis leaned forward and began to apply a touch of his waterproof mascara onto his long lashes. Everyone always complimented him on his lashes. They were one of his best features. Along with the rest of him. Louis wasn’t conceited. Not in the slightest.

“That’s nice,” Louis deadpanned, still not taking his eyes off his own reflection.

“And I think you want me to fuck you.”

Okay _that_ got a reaction out of Louis. His hand jerked and the mascara wand bumped the side of his eye socket, leaving a wet, black, smudge.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Louis hissed, “Look what you made me do!”

“Oh yeah,” the man laughed, standing from the chair and making his way to the door. Before heading out, he smirked and said, “You _definitely_ want me to fuck you.”

Louis hated him. Louis hated Nick. Louis hated Mondays. Louis hated the world.

\--

“Just give it a shot, Lou,” Nick said encouragingly, seemingly unaffected by Louis’ ranting as he paced around Nick’s office, curses flowing from his lips, “You might just surprise yourself.”

“I am not working with him, Nick! I’m not! He’s a self-absorbed, arrogant arsehole and if I don’t see him again for a hundred years, it’d be too soon! He’s a proper sodding bastard, Nick! Entitled cunt is what he is!”

“Louis!” Nick snapped, silencing Louis instantly, “If it’s really going to be an issue, I will move to another slot and find someone else for Harry. But you have to give me a legitimate reason to do so. I’m not going to switch my filming schedule because you have some drama with him over a cab. Now then, has he done or said anything to make you feel uncomfortable or unsafe?”

Louis’ eyes fell to the floor as he answered, “No.”

“Well then, head out to the set.”

Louis opened his mouth to say something else, but he knew it was futile. Harry hadn’t done anything to make him feel unsafe. He just made his skin crawl at the very sight of him. But that wasn’t exactly a reason to switch the entire filming schedule. Louis knew that doing that would affect more people than just him, Harry, and Nick. And he wasn’t that big of a diva. He wasn’t.

So Louis headed out to the set without another argument. Harry - apparently that was the bloke’s name - was already out there, chatting with Lou, the head stylist and person in charge of arranging the sets. They were standing off to the side, behind the cameras, next to the spread of food and bottles of juice and water. Louis glowered as he watched the two of them laugh. This was _his_ set. He’d worked here for years. He was friendly with the cast and crew. _Not Harry._ Who did Harry even think he was anyway? Louis kicked at the ground as he waited for Nick. He just wanted to get this over and done with.

Finally, Nick came out of his office with his script in tow, “Alright, everyone,” he called them all to attention, “This is going to be a bit different today. Since Harry is new, I want to see what he’s capable of. I’m giving him the reigns, Louis. You are to submit to him and let him do his own thing. Of course, if there’s any issues at all, you know your safeword and your color system. Harry, if you hear him say the word ‘pineapple’ you stop instantly. Got that?”

“Of course,” Harry nodded, “I take safe words very seriously.”

“Excellent. You two will start out on the bed, undress each other. Then go for it. Do whatever comes natural. Louis is a natural sub, but with this tension between the two of you, it might be a bit difficult for him to submit right away…”

“I know what’s expected of me,” Louis interjected, “I’m not a rookie. I know my job, Grimshaw.”

“I know,” Nick let out a breath, “Just...don’t fight Harry too much, Lou. He’s got the reigns. This is his opportunity to show me what he can do. Understand?”

“Whatever,” Louis rolled his eyes. He could submit. But Harry would have to work for that. Louis wasn’t just going to give it to him. Louis was all about giving up control, but he wasn’t just going to do it for free - and certainly not for some entitled brat.

“Louis…” Nick warned.

“I’ve got it, Nick,” Louis rolled his eyes, “Can we just do this already and be done with it?”

“Sure thing,” Nick headed towards the cameras, looking almost just as fed up as Louis felt.

Louis made his way over to the bed at the center of the set. It was surrounded by three false walls, with a dresser along one of them. It almost looked like a real bedroom, save for the empty space leading out to the numerous cameras and crew. Louis took a deep breath. This wasn’t anything new. He’d done more films than he’d care to admit. He’d had more dick up his ass than he’d care to admit. And Harry really wasn’t the worse person he could have fucking him. But that didn’t mean Louis still wasn’t going to be bitter.

Harry came up towards the bed as well. He smiled a little smile at Louis, a smile that Louis didn’t return.

“Okay,” Nick called from his director’s chair, “Action!”

Harry blushed pink and Louis had to force himself not to roll his eyes. If you were going to do porn, you couldn’t be bashful. Not unless you were playing the role of an innocent virgin, which Harry clearly was not.

“Can I...can I take this off?” Harry asked, reaching up to touch at the lapel of Louis’ robe. No one usually asked before. Typically, they’d just untie it or rip it off of him. Louis lifted a shoulder and shrugged apathetically.

“Gonna take this off you then,” Harry said, his voice soft as his hands went to the belt tie of the robe, “Want to see you.”

Louis felt his throat bob as Harry’s hands untied the knot at his waist. Harry then gently pulled the robe off of Louis’ frame, and tossed it aside. Louis felt himself shiver. He’d have to tell Nick not to leave it so goddamn cold on set. He shivered again. It usually wasn’t this fucking cold.

“You’re okay,” Harry said gently, a response to Louis’ shivering.

“Now you,” Louis said with a nod to Harry’s robe.

Harry smiled, stripping out of his robe with ease and tossing it to the side. Clearly being naked wasn’t something he was uncomfortable with. Louis allowed his eyes to trail over Harry’s body. His torso was long and lean and littered with ink. He had a tiny pooch of a tummy, framed with fern tattoos. And his dick was massive. Louis felt his own self twitch involuntarily at the size of him. Louis had had big, sure. But he was genuinely wondering if he was capable of taking Harry. He clenched at the thought of Harry filling him. Fuck, how was he even going to survive this?

“Hey, you’re okay,” Harry said soothingly, placing his fingers underneath Louis’ chin to lift his eyes to meet his. They were filled with such genuineness that Louis almost believed him. Harry said, “Gonna kiss you now, okay?” All Louis could do was nod and allow his lips to be captured by Harry’s. Harry kissed him with such fervor that Louis felt his knees go weak under his own weight. Suddenly it was as if someone had filled his head with helium and it was threatening to fly off at any moment. All Louis could think of was the tongue in his mouth, the teeth biting his lips and scraping his tongue. Who even kissed like that? What even was Harry?

Suddenly, Harry was pulling back and Louis felt a little lost without the sensation of Harry’s tongue down his throat. He was sure that his lips were bitten red and he hated Harry so much for already making him look blissed out by just one kiss.

“On the bed now, little one,” Harry instructed, “Lie on your back.”

Louis clenched his teeth and cocked a brow at the term ‘little one.’ He wasn’t going to let Harry know what that nickname did to him on the inside - how warm it made the pit of his stomach. How it made his hair stand on end. Louis did as Harry said, laying back against the pillows on his back. Harry crawled up, kneeling beside him and looking down on him with this look of such warmth and tenderness that Louis ached a little inside. When was the last time someone had looked at him like that? Harry must really be trying to impress Nick. He was laying it on a bit too thick though. Nick was already impressed by him, clearly. So who was Harry doing this for?

“Look at you,” Harry t’sked, “All needy for me already.”

“ ‘m not needy,” Louis argued though he felt quite the opposite.

“That so?” Harry raised a brow. Louis had to bite down on his tongue to keep from saying something snarky. “Because,” Harry continued smoothly, “You seem to be showing me different,” he smirked as he trailed a finger down to tap at the erection that lay flush against Louis’ stomach. Louis’ gritted his teeth at the sensation. Fuck biting his tongue.

“That so,” Louis jutted his chin out slightly, “Not needy, and don’t need _you_ for damn sure.”

Louis could practically hear the wheels turning in Harry’s head. If he was smart, he’d think on his feet and use that. Louis smirked triumphantly until Harry said -

“You’ve got a big mouth on you for such a little one. I’m gonna have to just shut you up then.”

And okay, no. That wasn’t... _no._ Louis gripped his hands against the sheets of the bed frustratedly. So Harry had some brains. Louis still wasn’t going to give him the upper hand just yet.

“ _You’re_ the one that keeps yammering,” Louis replied defiantly.

Harry smirked again, dimple cratering in his cheek, “So you admit that you want me to just shut up and do something to you then? Admit you need me?”

And fuck no that wasn’t what Louis had intended. What even was happening right now? Why did Harry have a counter for every strike Louis dished out? It just wasn’t _fair._ This was Louis’ domain. This was his universe. He was the king over all this. And Harry couldn’t just waltz in here and act like he owned the entire place - act like he owned Louis. Louis wouldn’t let him. He _couldn’t_ let him. He racked his brain, trying to come up with something witty and biting but his sentence got caught in his throat as Harry - in one swift motion - straddled his thighs and ducked his head to begin sucking a sharp, biting bruise into the side of Louis’ neck.

“ _Damn it!_ ” Louis hissed at the pain, at what it did to him - at how it made his cock leak at the sensation, “Fuck you,” Louis gritted out. Nick’s film be damned.

Harry’s tongue laved over the painful mark on Louis’ neck, soothingly.

“Shh, baby,” Harry whispered against the bruise, nuzzling his nose at the spot behind Louis’ ear that may or may not always drive him completely wild - Harry didn’t need to know that though, “I’ve got you. I know just what you need, and I’m going to take care of you, little one.”

Louis felt his cock leak again and all Harry had done was given him a hickey. This was worse than being seventeen again. Louis wasn’t sure how he was going to last for the whole film. Harry was going to be the death of him. He’d die in this bed, on the set of Nick Grimshaw’s porno film. His mother would be so proud.

“H-Harry,” Louis said helplessly.

“Shh. You lay there and let me take care of you baby. Look at you. So beautiful,” Harry spoke gently as his lips trailed from Louis’ neck, down across his collarbones. Louis tried to lay perfectly still, tried not to give Harry the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing to him. Harry’s kisses trailed down Louis’ chest and Louis’ gripped the sheet in his hands as Harry’s lips inched closer to his nipples. Harry had mentioned seeing Louis’ past work. If that was the case, he knew how crazy-sensitive Louis’ nipples were. He rarely let the men he shared scenes with touch him for too long there. Harry’s tongue laved over one of the already-stiff little nubs. Louis’ breath hitched as he tightened his grip on the sheets.

“You like that, huh?” Harry asked and Louis gritted his teeth - not giving him the pleasure of answering. Harry just smirked, already knowing the answer to his question, before swirling his tongue over the same nipple, while using his hand to pinch and pull at the other one. Louis’ breath was hitching and he tried so hard to focus his eyes at the ceiling - on one particular hanging microphone. He tried to ignore the sensations that Harry was administering, tried to focus on just that one microphone dangling from it’s wire.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Louis cried out as Harry’s teeth grazed over his already over-sensitive nipple.

Harry chuckled, “You got a dirty mouth, baby,” he said before repeating the action with the other nipple. Louis hissed, his hands balling into the sheets as he tried to ground himself. Every touch was just so much - too much. Louis wasn’t sure he could take anymore. And Harry - the absolute dickhead - was smirking. He was totally loving the effects he had on Louis. Louis wanted to punch him in the dick.

He would too. Just as soon as Nick yelled cut. Which honestly could not come sooner.

“You’re so responsive,” Harry marveled, and Louis felt his cheeks grow hot, “Love every little touch I give you, don’t you? Try so hard to make it seem like you hate this, like you hate me. But I know better. I know you love how good I’m making you feel. Know you love the attention. You always need to have someone’s attention, don’t you little one?”

“Fuck you,” Louis tried to say angrily, but it came out as more of a coked sob as Harry pulled both his nipples away from his chest at the same time. All Louis could do was lie there and take it. His head hung as Harry continued to abuse one of his most sensitive areas. And honestly, what the fuck was even wrong with Louis? Normally he’d say something between a gritted smile, whisper in the bloke’s ear, tell him to lay off. And they would, knowing not to cross Louis or get on his bad side. But no protests came from his mouth. Instead, he just lay there, head hung, as Harry continued to flick and lick and tweak and pinch and bite his nipples. And Louis wondered if this is what dying felt like.

“Alright,” Harry finally said, pulling away from Louis’ nipples, “I suppose I will show you some mercy. Look at you, baby. Your hair is matted to your forehead and your pupils are all shot to hell. Your chest is heaving. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you love this.”

“Fuck off,” Louis gritted. Because no. He didn’t love this. How could he love this? Harry was a giant oaf of a man who was impossibly obnoxious and was a cab-stealer and a self-absorbed prick. Louis most certainly didn’t love the things Harry was currently putting his body through. Not one bit. No sir.

“That’s not very polite,” Harry scolded, trailing the back of his nails along Louis’ chest all the way down to his stomach. Louis’ stomach clenched at the sensation. He prayed Harry hadn’t noticed how much his abs were shaking. But of course Harry noticed, because the universe clearly hated Louis. Harry smirked delightedly as he asked, “Don’t tell me you’re ticklish, little one.”

“ ‘m not,” Louis huffed, rolling his eyes upward to focus back on the hanging mic.

“Mmhmm, right,” Harry chuckled cruelly, “So you don’t mind if I just,” he began to trail his nails along Louis’ tummy, lightly scribbling them around his belly button. Louis make a choking sound as he tried to gulp down his giggles. This just wasn’t bloody fair!

“Because I think you are,” Harry said decidedly, “And I think you’re trying _awfully_ hard not to laugh right now. You can, you know. I’d love to hear your laugh. I bet you have the most beautiful little laugh. Come on baby. Laugh for me,” Harry instructed, using both hands now to scribble light little doodles along Louis’ tummy. And it was all just too much was the thing. And Louis couldn’t help himself. He started to giggle and Harry smiled delightedly when he did.

“You’re the cutest thing in the world,” Harry cooed, still tickling him, this time crawling his hands up to Louis’ ribs. Louis’ giggled louder, trying to roll over and scrunch in on himself but Harry was a giant oaf was currently still straddling his hips, so Louis really had nowhere to go save for flopping around helplessly beneath the giant that was currently torturing him. Oh yeah, Harry was _definitely_ getting punched in the fucking dick after this.

“Hate...hate you...so much,” Louis managed between his giggles.

“Oh you do not,” Harry t’sked, “Why are you squirming so much, pumpkin? What’s the matter, darling? What’s so funny?” Harry teased as he continued to tickle him.

“Gonna...murder you…” Louis gritted out.

“Well you can certainly try,” Harry said delightedly, “But I don’t know how well that’d work out for you. Alright, alright,” Harry’s hands stilled at Louis’ sides, “I’ll be nice. Though I have to wonder how anyone manages to keep their hands off of you. You’re much too fun!”

Louis flushed bright pink under Harry’s praise. Fuck he was ruined already. He’d just have to punch Harry in the dick _extra_ hard then.

“Look at you,” Harry said, trailing his fingers to Louis’ cock. Louis stared down at himself, wondering when he’d become so red and flushed and swollen. It was leaking strings of precome onto his tummy and Louis felt the tips of his ears turn beet red. This was by far the most embarrassing thing. He was letting Harry have it all so easy. This wasn’t the plan. He was supposed to put up a fight. He was supposed to not be such fucking putty in Harry’s hands. Louis almost wanted to punch himself in the dick too.

Harry ran his index finger over the slit of Louis’ leaking cock, making his hips stutter and his breath hitch at the touch.

“Tell me you want me to touch you and I will,” Harry said, “But you gotta say the word.”

“N-never,” Louis shuttered as Harry’s nails scribbled over the head of his cock.

“Say you want my mouth on you, baby. Not gonna give it to you unless you ask. And ask nicely. Manners matter, Louis.”

“Fuck off,” Louis grunted as Harry’s thumbnail dipped into the slit.

“Uh-uh,” Harry smirked, “That’s not very nice. Do you know what happens to boys who aren’t nice?”

Louis paled, “What?” He asked.

“They don’t get to come until they make their masters come.”

Louis’ eyes snapped wide. This had certainly taken a turn - a turn Louis wasn’t too opposed to. Honestly, like Nick had said, he was a natural sub. Being owned, being dommed was the biggest release to him. He loved it more than anything, really. But he hadn’t been keen on the idea of just handing Harry that power over him. But here Harry was, with his goofy smirk and his dopey dimple, just taking it. And Louis didn’t even know how to say the word ‘pineapple.’ Because honestly, Harry had pressed a little switch in his brain, and even though this was Harry - cab-stealer and entitled cunt extraordinaire - Louis still wanted to succumb. That one sentence and he already felt his head dip under water.

“Louis,” Harry said firmly, reaching up to stroke at his sore and straining nipples, “Who’s your master?”

Louis gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to say it. He wanted to refuse to say it. Because Harry was most certainly _not_ his master and Louis most certainly wasn’t going to listen to him. But just as Louis’ was thinking, ‘over my dead body’ he heard the words come from his mouth without his permission -

“You are.”

Harry smiled, satisfied, “Good boy,” he praised and Louis felt his cheeks burn, “You want to know what happens now?” Harry asked, going back to running his fingertips along the length of Louis’ cock. Louis could only nod before Harry continued, “You’re going to let me fuck your throat. And then, after I come, I might let you as well.”

Louis felt dizzy, dizzy, dizzy.

“What do you say?” Harry asked, index finger brushing along Louis’ cheek, pulling him back in.

“Y-yes, sir,” Louis managed.

“Good boy,” Harry smiled, moving to stand at the foot of the bed, “Come here, baby. On your knees,” Harry instructed, pointing to the hard floor. Louis winced, hating having to kneel on that floor. But he could feel himself already under, and his limbs moved on their own - pushing him off and out of the bed, kneeling him on the hard tile floor of the set.

“Good boy,” Harry sad again, placing his hand in Louis’ hair, scratching his nails at Louis’ scalp as he praised, “So good for me, aren’t you? The best boy. Now then, little one, show me just how good you are,” Louis had no time to speak before his head was being yanked forward by his hair and he found his mouth opening to Harry’s length.

Louis had always been a master at blowjobs - every guy he’d ever been with always said so. But he’d never had anyone as big as Harry and he choked and sputtered around the cock down his throat.

“You’re okay,” Harry said, scratching the base of Louis’ neck soothingly, “You’ve got this, angel. You can do this. You’re okay.”

Harry’s praise flipped the switch in Louis’ brain again as he began to bob his head eagerly. Harry had reduced him to this, made him completely helpless at his hands. Louis could easily do the same for Harry. He could feel himself smirk as Harry began to curse and mutter praises under his breath. Harry’s legs were shaking and Louis couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride swell up inside of him. He was making Harry feel these things. Harry was affected by him. And Louis was the reason he was cursing and shaking. It served him right, was what.

It wasn’t long before Harry was coming down Louis’ throat, and Louis swallowed every bit of him down before using the back of his hand to wipe across his mouth. Harry was breathing hard as he stared down at Louis with wide, impressed eyes. Louis smirked, tongue flicking out to lick a bit of come off the side of his mouth.

“Jesus... _fuck._ ” Harry hissed.

Louis chuckled, “Not Jesus, H.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Harry chuckled too, “Don’t think Jesus could do what you just did.”

“You mean Jesus didn’t suck people’s brains out through their…”

“Enough talk about Jesus,” Harry laughed; he gripped at Louis’ hair, dragging him up by the scruff of his neck, “Come up here, you.”

Louis went easily, standing in front of Harry. A broad smile broke out across Harry’s face, dimple cratering heavily in his cheek. And Louis sucked his lips under his teeth in a feeble attempt at hiding his own smile. He would rather die than admit it outloud, but Harry was the most fun he’d had with anyone while filming. Louis’ wouldn’t exactly be opposed to having him again.

“On the bed with you,” Harry instructed, reaching out to pinch at Louis’ bum - making him let out a squeal that he’d deny to the grave, “It’s your turn now, pumpkin.”

Louis crawled back onto the bed, laying back against the pillows as Harry laid down with his head at Louis’ hips, “You deserve this baby,” Harry said, stroking his hand over Louis’ cock, making him gasp, “You did so well, pumpkin. Took me so well, angel. Gonna suck you off now, gonna let you come. You want that?”

Louis nodded helplessly. Harry took his length in his mouth and Louis’ fought not to buck up into the sensation. If he thought he was a master at head, Harry was definitely not far behind. It wasn’t long at all before Louis was gasping and clutching at the sheets, a stream of, “Harry, Harry...Harry please, please H...fuck, Harry...please,” babbling from his mouth.

He came quickly down Harry’s throat, Harry swallowing him up easily. Louis was gasping, the aftershocks of his orgasm still pouring through him making him shiver. Harry pushed up to the pillows, laying with his head propped up on his hand as he watched Louis work through the tremors.

“You are a lot of fun,” Harry told him decidedly, poking him in the tummy.

Louis huffed, abs scrunching, “You aren’t exactly a nightmare yourself, H.”

Harry beamed brightly. The two of them laid there against the pillows, their eyes searching each other’s. Louis focused on the flecks of gold in Harry’s forest green eyes. Where they always that beautiful? Louis wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a more beautiful shade of green in his life. Fuck emeralds. Harry’s eyes were the most beautiful green things in the world. Jesus, was he always this fucking useless after an orgasm?

“I said, ‘cut,’” Nick’s voice pulled Louis’ back down to earth, “That was...that was amazing you guys!”

Louis blinked, realizing where they were. They were on a set of a porno. Harry had been acting with him. This was just a job just like all the rest. This wasn’t a bedroom - it was a set. And they weren’t alone. There were at least a dozen or so people watching them. And Louis hadn’t been anything special. Just a fuck for a camera.

“Told you I’m a professional, Grimshaw,” Louis smirked coldly, pushing himself up from the bed and away from Harry. He grabbed his robe off the floor and shrugged it over his shoulders, “You should know better than to doubt me.”

“And you should know better than to doubt me,” Nick said, picking up Harry’s robe and handing it to him, “I told you you two would work well together, and I was right. The chemistry between the two of you was...wow. Very hot stuff there. Great job, to the both of you.”

“Yeah well,” Louis took the bottle of water Lou was handing out to him, “That’s what you get when you have two decent actors, Grimshaw.” Louis took a sip of the water, trying not to pay too close attention to how Harry’s face crumbled at his words.

Louis made his way towards his dressing room - not wanting to see Harry anymore. The scene was over and they were done. Louis would probably be scheduled in with some other guy tomorrow. And Harry - if he still wanted the job - would be scheduled with someone else too. Louis had done this job for almost five years. It was just business. Only instead of a handshake, you fuck. It meant nothing. Sex was just the job. Louis knew better than to let himself get attached. Men made great actors. He’d had plenty of men on numerous occasions fuck him senseless, only to not say anything to him again until the next scene. It was all just an act. And Harry was a damn good actor, Louis would give him that.

He sunk down at his vanity and dug around for his makeup remover wipes. He began to wipe all the bronzer and highlight from his face before moving onto his eyes. As he lifted to wipe to his eye, he saw in the reflection of the vanity mirror that there were tears there.

“You’re better than this,” Louis said angrily as he wiped at the mascara on his lashes, “You’re fucking better than to fall like this. Get the fuck over it, Tomlinson. One good fuck doesn’t mean shit. _You_ don’t mean shit.”

“Do you really mean that?” A voice behind him asked. Louis lowered the wipe and opened his eyes to see Harry standing there. He was still in the fluffy white robe, his face looked stricken and pale.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked bitingly, “Scene’s over. You have no obligation to talk to me.”

“I...I know that. I...I _want_ to talk to you.”

Louis huffed, turning his attention back to wiping off his mascara.

“You don’t really mean those things you said, did you?” Harry asked sadly.

“Look,” Louis tossed the wipe into the bin, “If you’re gonna be in this biz, you have to understand how things work. I learned a long time ago not to get attached to someone based on how good they can fuck in front of a camera. Do you want to know how many guys’ I’ve had up my arse, only for them to not even speak to me once the scene ends? Why do you think Grimmy handles my aftercare after harsh scenes? Because they damn well won’t. You’re just another camera fuck, H. That’s all this was. And I...I just...I had a bit of a moment, but it’s over now. No worries.”

“Louis…”

“You should really go to your dressing room.”

Harry scowled at Louis’ reflection in the mirror, “It’s shit that they do that to you, Lou. It’s fucked up that they will fuck you for the cameras and then go on as if you don’t exist. But why do you think you can just do the same to me?”

Louis shook his head weakly, “It’s nothing personal, H. It’s just the job.”

“Well it sucks,” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pouted stubbornly.

“Well I don’t know what you want me to do about it. It’s the way it is.”

“Not for me it’s not,” Harry frowned, “And maybe if that’s the way this job is, I don’t want the job.”

“Not everyone’s cut out for it,” Louis shrugged, trying his best to be apathetic.

“Would you stop?” Harry’s voice rose slightly, and Louis turned to face him to see the desperation written on Harry’s face, “Don’t you see how fucked up that is, Lou?”

“Why’d you even agree to this job then?”

“Why’d you?”

“Fuck that,” Louis folded his arms over his chest, “I asked you first.”

“Fair point,” Harry sighed, “I...I guess I wanted to see what it was like? I saw in the back pages of the campus newspaper under ads that there was a job open for an adult film star and it said it paid well. I just wanted to see what it was like really.”

Louis laughed humorlessly, “The picture of every good uni boy turning bad.”

“Stop,” Harry shook his head, “If this is what it is, I want no part in it. I can’t just fuck someone and then act like they don’t exist. Or have them act like I don’t exist. That’s not right, Lou. And I think you know that deep down. But if you can’t see that...then...then I feel sorry for you.”

Louis felt Harry’s words like a slap to face - actually no. Like a backhand to the face. He felt hurt and stunned and he wanted to say a thousand things but didn’t know where to start.

“You were good to work with,” Harry said, “But I...I think this is last we’ll be seeing of each other. I can’t do this job, I’m afraid.”

Louis wondered how it was so easy for Harry to just walk away. He remembered back to four years ago after his first shoot. The guy had slapped him in the face after getting come in his eye. Slapping was a hard no for Louis and Grimshaw had fired the guy pretty much on the spot. And Louis had felt numb, numb, numb after that. He’d walked off from the scene, had locked himself in his dressing room, and had curled up on the floor and cried. He’d wanted to walk away then and be done with it. But he hadn’t. His mum was trying to make ends meet back at home, and Louis needed to help out in any way he could. He needed the money to send back to her - to send back to the five little sisters he had at home who needed food to eat. So he’d wiped his tears, pushed himself up off the floor, left his dressing room and asked Nick when he was scheduled next. He’d never looked back.

Until today.

Because today, he had an entitled, curly-haired, cab-stealing cunt standing in front of him ready to walk out. And Louis wanted to walk with him.

And it scared the absolute shit out of him.

“Why didn’t you fuck me?” Loui demanded, his voice sounding harsher than he’d intended.

Harry blanched, “What do you mean?”

“Nick gave you the reigns,” Louis shrugged, “You could do anything to me. You didn’t fuck me. Why?”

Harry laughed dryly, “It’s stupid now.”

“Tell me,” Louis demanded, “I need to know.”

“Lou...it’s nothing.”

“ _Tell me._ ”

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing back his curls with the flat of his hand, “Fine. If you must know. I didn’t fuck you out there because...I tricked myself into thinking the first time I fuck you, I want it to be at my place with no one else around but just us. But that was stupid, clearly. And I’m just going to be going now, Lou. It was nice to meet you. I am sorry about the cab this morning…” Harry turned to head towards the door.

His hand was on the door knob. Louis felt his head spin as he screamed a thousand thoughts inside his head. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t supposed to be the end of this. Harry wanted to genuinely fuck him. No camera, no sets, no props. Just the two of them, alone and intimate. To Harry, Louis wasn’t just another camera fuck. He was so much more than that. And Louis had to admit, he felt the same about Harry. Something had happened to him on that set, laying beside Harry on that bed after Nick had called ‘cut.’

“Harry!” Louis shouted as Harry was about to turn the knob of the dressing room door.

Harry turned and faced him, something akin to hope in his eyes.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Louis hopped up from the vanity, popping his hip to the side and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I-I was going to change and...and then grab a cab.”

“I don’t think so,” Louis smirked.

“Y-you don’t?”

The smirk turned into a smile, “Nope,” Louis said, popping the ‘p.’

“And...and what do you think I’m going to do then?” Harry asked, raising a brow.

“You are going to change, and so am I. And then we’re going to head out and you’re going to hail us a cab, and I’m going to ride with you, and you’re going to pay the fare because I think it’s only fair considering you’re a curly-haired, cab-stealing cunt, after all.”

A smile lifted the corner of Harry’s lip, dimple starting to peek through.

“Aren’t you booked up for the day?” Harry asked, “Nick said…”

“Nick can find himself another boy to play my parts,” Louis said, “Because if you think I’m letting you just walk out here without me, H, then you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Wait...what?” Harry’s eyes bulged and Louis couldn’t help but laugh at his expression.

“You walk, I walk. It’s that simple,” Louis shrugged, “I’ve wanted to so many times, but never had the courage before. Not until you came along. And I guess I’m just ready to now. I’m ready to walk. I’m done with being a fuck for a camera. I’m done with being a body to use - just another prop on the set.”

“Louis…” Harry was walking towards him now, and two large arms wrapped around his middle. Louis felt his feet being lifted up from the ground as Harry squeezed him tight and said, “You weren’t just a fuck for the camera to me, Lou. It was more than that to me. And that’s what scared me. And hearing you say those things about yourself earlier...I _never_ want you to feel those things again. You matter, Louis. And what we did on that bed back there...that mattered. I wasn’t acting with you, Lou. I swear to God I wasn’t.”

“I know,” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, “It was in your eyes. You meant the things you said on that bed. It wasn’t a show for you. And it wasn’t a show for me either. You just...you’re annoying as fuck, H. But you make me laugh and I have fun with you and you’re sweet and gentle and fuck...I’m being soppy. But I could fuck a thousand other boys and not one would come close to comparing to you.”

Harry laughed, “Well that’s good to know.”

“Hey H?”

“Yeah, little one?”

“You can put me down now, you know.”

“Oh I know,” Harry smirked, squeezing Louis tighter, “But now that I’ve got you, I’m never letting you go.”

Louis smirked, “You sure about that?”

“Of course,” Harry nodded.

Louis’ smirk grew as his fist collided right into Harry’s crotch. Harry let out a moan, dropping Louis’ instantly and doubling over, “What the fuck was that for?” Harry asked.

Louis giggled, “Just a promise I made myself. And I _always_ keep my promises, H.”

“You’re...a little...shit,” Harry gritted out as Louis rocked on his heels proudly.

“I am,” Louis agreed, “You want to know what else I promise?”

“What?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes upward to meet Louis’.

“I promise to let you fuck me proper when we get back to your place. No cameras. No one else. Just you. Me. The bed. No mics. No cameras. Just you and me like it’s supposed to be. And after, you want to know what else I promise?” Harry blinked expectantly as Louis continued, “To never let another boy fuck me unless he means it just as much as you do.”

A smile spread across Harry’s face as his dimple deepened, “Good,” Harry said decidedly, reaching out to tuck his hand into the back of Louis’ hair, “Because you know what I promise?”

“What?” Louis asked.

“I promise that no other boy but me is going to be fucking you, little one. And that is a vow that I solemnly swear.”

Louis shivered. It was still sweltering in the dressing room.

 

* * *

 


End file.
